Elevatable chairs have been known in the art for some time, and include elevatable invalid chairs. A variety of chairs have been proposed to aid persons (e.g. partially disabled) who cannot easily lower or raise themselves from a conventional chair, for example, a rocker/recliner with an 18 inch seat height. Often such chairs require electrical motors, thus must be plugged into an electrical socket to function. Some such powered chairs, while easy to get out of, are awkward to sit down on. Unpowered chairs of this type generally use springs which, especially when sitting down, are appropriate only for a narrow weight range and thus, for example, are not appropriate for two people of somewhat different weights.
Such chairs typically have power-assist lift mechanisms and are used by invalids o others requiring assistance in rising from a chair, for example, handicapped, elderly, or persons having joint stiffness.